


I Don’t Want To Be A Monster

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Minerva (Walking Dead), Good Sister Minerva (Walking Dead), Grief/Mourning, Hinted Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Minerva has regrets, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Re-write, Redemption, Regret, She’s also a kid, So like... she shouldn’t be expected to make all good decisions, cut her some slack, it’s 1am, plz i love her, she was trying her best okay?, technically, this could have and should have been canon tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: She made mistakes. Lots of them.Just give her a second chance.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis & Minerva & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie & Tenn (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Tenn (Walking Dead), Minerva & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Early Hours Angst [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I Don’t Want To Be A Monster

It had been the day before their seventeenth birthday when the twins were traded off to the Delta by Marlon and Brody. 

It was a month later when the tried to escape the Delta, only to be caught and brutally punished, in more ways than just physical.

It was two months later when Minerva was forced to kill Sophie. Forced to act like her sister had meant nothing to her, like she was just another walker that wandered their fucked up world.

Minerva wasn’t sure how much time passed after that. So much had happened, but she hadn’t absorbed it. Her mind was always set to the look on Sophie’s face when Lilly ordered for her to be killed, and that her own sister was the one to be doing it. Minerva could see the panic, fear, betrayal, anger, sadness, whatever it was in Sophie’s eyes when she pointed the crossbow at her head. Minerva couldn’t help but feel nauseous when she could see the arrow in her sister’s head, her eyes lifeless but full of pain.

When Violet and Clementine and the others from Ericsson’s had showed up at the boat and fought the Delta, Minerva hadn’t taken either side. She couldn’t. One side had betrayed her, sold her off for their own safety and they other side had forced her to become a person that she previously would have been terrified of. 

She had been in her room, which wasn’t any better than the cells that she had previously lived in when she had first arrived, when the door was slammed open. She had looked up and saw Violet standing there, Louis and Clementine (thought, Minerva didn’t know her name at the time) standing right behind her, ready to draw their weapons if necessary. 

“Minnie?” Violet whispered, hesitantly entering the room. Minerva felt something flicker in her chest at the nickname she hadn’t heard in over a year. A warm feeling, a sense of hope, of happiness. A time before war and zombies and murder. 

“Where’s Sophie? We’re here to rescue you two” Violet continued, now standing at the edge of Minerva’s bed. Minerva closed her eyes and the images of Sophie’s dead body flashed into her mind once again. 

“She’s dead” She whispered, her voice hoarse from not speaking all day and the emotions that were swirling deep in her chest. She heard Louis whisper a quiet “No” at the revelation and as she opened her eyes again, saw the tears pooling in Violet’s own eyes. 

“H-How?”

”They made me... They made me kill her. They said I had to do it, or else they’d do it and make her suffer. I didn’t have a choice, I didn’t want her to suffer. They said she was keeping me from being a full member, but I don’t want to be a member. I want my sister back and I want to go home and see my brother and be happy again. I don’t want this, Vi” Minerva rarely cried. She didn’t like being seen as weak by others. But she couldn’t help the hot tears streaming down her cheeks or the way her voice broke as she was forced to see Sophie’s dull eyes staring into hers again.

”I’m so sorry, Minnie. We’re gonna take you home and you can see Tenn again, okay? A-And we’ll have a proper funeral for Soph, and we’ll make sure that she’s remembered properly, okay?” Violet said softly, gingerly sitting beside the younger girl. Minerva could only nod as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

And if Violet took Minnie’s hand gently into her own, then so be it. And if Minnie felt her heart speed up at the contact, then so be it. And if Minnie smiled, ever so weakly and for the first time in over a year at Violet and she smiled back, then so be it.


End file.
